


Studying Scarlet

by MrProphet



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Studying Scarlet

“Quickly, Watson!” Holmes sprang forward, suddenly bereft of his former certainty. He ran after the handsome cab with the stride of a hunting hound and caught at the reins to bring it to a halt. The driver protested and tried to argue that he had a fare already, but Holmes ignored the man and pulled the door open to reveal an empty compartment.

  
“Great Scott!” I exclaimed. “She’s gone!”

“Jumped from the cab; three corners ago, and I was too sure of myself to notice,” Holmes agreed.

“What? That dear old thing?”

“Dear old thing?” Holmes was incredulous. “Watson, have you not realised? That was a young woman, and one of singular strength and agility. I fear if we would have found it nearly impossible to subdue her without assistance. She has already shown herself capable of dispatching a much larger assailant with ease.”

“You mean…”

“A woman who would track her teacher’s killer from Bohemia to the Carpathians and back to Britain,” Holmes went on. “Who would follow the brute in question to London, slay him  _and_  his bodyguards in a straight fight and then return for her Watcher’s ring, even knowing that I must suspect whoever came to claim it.”

Holmes always spoke highly of that young woman. To him, she was the acme of her sex and of her calling. He eventually learned that her name was Irene Adler, but to Holmes she was only ever ‘the Slayer’.


End file.
